Never Let You Go
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison leaves for LA not knowing how a certain person felt about her. Years pass by and she still has no clue, but then everything changes. Eek, bad summary! MeredithAddison!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey :) This is a fic I've been working on for quite a while! It was originally a one-shot but it started to get quite long so I decided to split it into 4 parts!  
****The plot is all down to Clai, so of course this fic is dedicated to her!  
****Hope you all enjoy this, reviews would be amazing, love you all!**

**Things you need to know: Set at the end of season 3, and Addison didn't have any man troubles at her time of departure! (So no Mark/Alex stuff!)**

_

* * *

_

_If we find that our vision is blinded  
__We should slow down and maybe we'll find it  
__Every heart just needs a little time to grow  
__If you go through a little bit of hard times  
__You should know that to fix it it'll take time  
__Baby hold on before we start to lose control  
_**- Never Let You Go by Colbie Caillat**

_

* * *

_

_Never Let You Go  
__Part 1 of 4  
__~x~_

Meredith lay next to Derek, both of them panting after their first round of sex that night, both of them staring at the ceiling.

"That was, amazing" Derek breathed.

"Yeah, incredible" Meredith replied with a breath, they dropped back into silence before Meredith said "You're lying"

"Yeah" Derek sighed "Well so are you….what the hell happened to us?" Derek said rolling onto his side to face her.

"I know" Meredith said looking at him "Derek, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah" he said with a small smile "You know I love you too"

"Yeah" Meredith whispered "It's just not, we're not working anymore are we, it feels like, it feels like, like we're just friends, who, sleep together"

"I didn't think this would happen" Derek said sadly, his thumb coming to her face and stroking her cheek "I thought, I really thought we'd work out"

"Me too" Meredith said quietly "So this is it, we're, we're broken up"

"Yeah, I guess we are" Derek said softly "But friends" he said squeezing her hand "We'll be friends"

"Best friends" Meredith smiled.

"Right" Derek smiled back "If I say something as your best friend you won't get mad at me right?"

"Um, I can try" Meredith said curiously.

"Do you like Addison? I mean do you, do you have feelings for her? Loving feelings?"

"What?" Meredith spluttered with a nervous laugh "Derek what, what the hell kind of a question is that?"

"It's just, the past month or so, I've caught you looking at her" Derek said with a small smirk "And it's a _look_, the kind of looks we used to give each other, I mean, I'm not saying it's not a little weird, and it's kind of, freaking me out a little because well, it's you, and my ex-wife and, that's wrong on so many levels but, I think, if you love her then, you can tell me, I won't get mad"

"Derek, you're being ridiculous" Meredith scoffed "And, and even if I did like her, it wouldn't matter anyway, I couldn't do anything about it, she's straight for one, and, and so am I and, and she's moving to LA tomorrow, it's not like I can, run after her or anything, that would be, pathetic and, stupid and, she's straight"

"You'll regret it if you don't ask" Derek said softly.

"Derek, there's nothing to ask" Meredith said with a slight groan "Stop it, please"

"Fine" he smirked.

~x~

**5 months later.**

"So, Addison's coming for that case today" Derek said as he walked with Meredith through the hospital.

"I know" Meredith said looking through the chart in her hand.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"What the hell are you my shrink?" Meredith said dryly "I'm fine Derek, I've moved on, she's in LA, she does not and will not ever know that I, had feelings for her ok? Because they're not there anymore, the feelings, it's all gone, I feel nothing, so you will say nothing ok?" she glared.

"Ok, ok" Derek mumbled.

"His CBC and liver enzymes are good" Meredith said closing the chart.

"Well that's better than expected"

"I know" Meredith nodded.

"Better doesn't mean good, I don't want you getting emotionally involved with these patients, I don't want you getting your hopes up" Derek said as they stopped in the middle of the walkway.

"My hopes are not up" Meredith smiled.

"Alright then Dr Grey" Derek said shaking her hand "Let's do this"

"Let's do this" Meredith smiled.

"Good, chart" Derek said accepting it from her, they both turned around and were instantly faced with Addison.

"Hi!" she said with a slight nervous laugh.

"Oh, hey" they both replied with a slight stutter, their eyes almost instantly connecting with the hand she had resting on a very visible baby bump.

"Hey!" Addison exclaimed pulling Meredith into an awkward hug and then releasing her.

"What, what the, what the hell is that?" Derek exclaimed, Meredith was too stunned to speak.

"Oh Derek, you're still as elegant as always" Addison smirked "I know I know, I should've told you but, it's been a hectic 5 months, Naomi worked her fertility magic on me"

"You, you used a sperm donor?"

"Yeah" Addison breathed "I'm giving up on men, you're all stupid, it's just me and my baby girl now, that's all that matters"

"It's a girl" Derek said with a smile "Well, I, I'm happy for you, if, if you're happy"

"I'm very happy" Addison said softly "So, how are you guys! And hey look I hugged you there, d'you see that I hugged you, you stole my husband from me and I hugged you, I, I mean I have grown, I have and uh, I can be happy, for the happy couple! Right? I'm all LA and, at one with myself, so I feel really, yeah"

"Ah we're um, that's not uh, we're kind of not, together anymore" Derek stuttered "We uh, we're friends though, best friends, which is good, right Mer?" he said nudging her a little.

"What uh, what?" she stuttered.

"We're best friends which is good right?" he asked firmly.

"Oh yeah, right, it's good" Meredith smiled "Cristina thinks I'm replacing her"

"She loves me" Derek said with a grin.

"Shut up" Meredith said dryly "I have rounds"

"And I uh, have to go, save a life now" Addison stuttered "See you later"

"Bye" Derek said with a small smile, as Addison walked away Meredith let out a shaky breath.

"You ok?" Derek asked warily.

"Yep" Meredith replied.

"You're not ok" he said softly.

"Derek, it's really none of my business what she does with her life" Meredith said with a sigh "She's happy, she's happy and she's going to have a baby and that's, that's great so, I'm gonna go and do rounds, ok?"

"Ok" Derek said squeezing her shoulder a little "Go on, I'll talk to you later"

"Ok" Meredith whispered before walking away, she headed straight for the nearest supply closet and let the tears she'd been holding back fall.

~x~

"You broke up with Meredith Grey?" Addison exclaimed as she stood with Derek on the walkway.

"We're doing a clinical trial together if that makes you feel better" he smirked "And I already told you, we're ok, we're friends, best friends, she's even joined forces with Mark to try and get me to go on this date with a scrub nurse, they even managed to get me to go on a date with Sydney Heron once, I still have nightmares" he said with a slight laugh.

"Seriously Derek" Addison sighed "This, this is Meredith we're talking about, I really thought you and her would, make it y'know"

"We lost it" Derek said quietly "Whatever we had between us, it just, fizzled out, we may have used each other for sex a couple of times…."

"Oh ew" Addison shuddered "Didn't need to know that"

"Sorry" he laughed "But other than that, we're done, she's kind of hung up on somebody else anyway"

"Really" Addison said raising her eyebrow a little "Who?"

"Erm…." Derek started "It's uh, nothing, nobody" he said quickly "Forget I said that"

"Derek, who is it?" Addison asked quietly.

"Addison, why do you even care?" he asked with a sigh, she merely looked down a little "Oh" he said simply "Oh my god"

"Look, it doesn't matter ok?" she said firmly "The likelihood of her being hung up on me is next to nothing, I'm pregnant, I'm having a baby, I don't have time to think about my messed up inappropriate, feelings, ok?"

"Yeah uh, ok" Derek nodded "Secrets safe with me"

"Ok then" Addison breathed "Well I'm gonna, go, do my job, I'll talk to you later Derek"

"Bye Addie" Derek smiled, as soon as she was out of sight he let out a groan "Well didn't that just get a hell of a lot more complicated" he muttered.

~x~

"You paged" Cristina said walking into Derek's office.

"Yeah uh, come in" he said sitting up a little "We need to talk"

"Oh what the hell happened now?" she groaned as she dropped into the chair in front of him.

"I, I found out something today, about Addison"

"Yeah, she's pregnant, we all know that" Cristina said rolling her eyes a little.

"Not that" Derek sighed "About Addison and, how she feels for Meredith"

"I'm listening" Cristina said sitting forward a little.

"She, she has feelings for her" he said almost disbelievingly "Like, like the kind of feelings Meredith has"

"Oh my god" Cristina said with a slight laugh "Seriously?"

"Yeah" he breathed "Should we tell her? Meredith?"

"No" Cristina said after thinking a little "No we, we shouldn't, I mean, Addison's pregnant, she's obviously happy, and Meredith wouldn't want to, mess that up, just, between you and me"

"Yeah, yeah you're right" Derek nodded "You're right"

"I'm always right" Cristina smirked.

~x~

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Meredith called out as Addison passed her at Joe's that evening.

"Yeah I have, a flight to catch so…." Addison breathed "It was good to see you Meredith"

"You too" Meredith smiled "And um, congratulations, on the baby, you're, you're going to be a great Mom Addison" she said softly.

"Thank you" Addison smiled "Come on, give the hormonal pregnant lady a hug"

"Should a hormonal pregnant lady even be in a bar?" Meredith smirked as she slipped off her bar stool.

"Shut up" Addison smirked back, Meredith softly wrapped her arms around Addison, the baby bump pressing against her.

"Promise me you'll be happy Meredith" Addison whispered.

"I promise" Meredith whispered back "Have a safe flight" she said as they pulled away.

"Thank you" Addison smiled "Goodbye Meredith"

"Bye Addison" Meredith nodded, she watched as Addison walked out of the bar before returning to her seat and ordering another drink.

"You're an idiot" Derek said simply as he sat down next to her.

"Wha...what?" she exclaimed.

"I'm talking about Addison, Addison. Adrienne. Forbes. Montgomery. Are you seriously letting her go? Because I swear to god Meredith if you let her run off into the sunset and back to LA…."

"She will be very happy" Meredith finished quietly "She is happy! She's having a baby Derek! A tiny little human. She does not need me to complicate her life, so please, can we just enjoy these drinks, and forget I ever said anything"

"Meredith…." Derek started with a sigh.

"Please Derek" Meredith said quietly "If things were different, I'd probably go after her, but things aren't different, I just need to move on, I need to forget her, so please, can you just help me forget"

Derek stared at her a little before letting out a heavy sigh "Joe" he called out "Can we get a bottle of tequila over here" Joe took one glance at Meredith and nodded, he took out the bottle and put it on the counter in front of Derek, Derek poured Meredith a shot, she instantly drank it back.

"Wanna keep drinking?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" she breathed, he poured another shot which she instantly drank, he wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace, his lips brushing against her hair.

"You'll be ok Mer" he said softly.

"I know" she sighed "If I keep drinking" she said grabbing the bottle of tequila, Derek just sighed, knowing that all he could do was sit back and watch her drink.

_Part 2 of 4 to follow…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely reviews so far :) Even though they've made me feel nervous about how you're going to react to the rest of the story! Pressure! This is always where it was going to go so I really hope you enjoy it even if it wasn't what you wanted/expected! More reviews would make my very long stressful day so much better! :)**

_

* * *

_

_Never Let You Go  
__Part 2 of 4  
__~x~_

**Almost 6 years later.**

"Evie will you slow down" Addison shouted as her 5 year old daughter ran through the cereal aisle at the supermarket, before Evie could stop she bumped straight into the back of a woman standing looking at the array of cereal, she turned round and glanced down to Evie.

"Hi" she said with a slight laugh "You ok there sweetie?"

"Sorry" Evie said quietly.

"Evie what have I told you about….Meredith?" Addison breathed as she looked up at the woman.

"Oh my god, Addison" Meredith gasped "I didn't, I mean, wow, hi"

"Hi" Addison said with a slight laugh "Sorry about her she, she's got a lot of energy"

"It's ok" Meredith said with a small smile.

"Mommy" Evie whispered "Do you know her?"

"I do sweetie" Addison smiled "Evie this is Meredith, we used to work together, she's friends with your Uncle Derek, he taught her how to be a brain surgeon just like him"

"You're a brain surgeon?" Evie exclaimed with wide-eyes.

"I am" Meredith smiled.

"That's so cool" Evie grinned.

"So, what are you doing here Meredith?" Addison asked quietly.

"I just started my fellowship at um, St Ambrose" Meredith said with a small smile "I wanted a change and their offer was pretty good so, I took it"

"Well that's, that's great Meredith" Addison said softly "It's, really good to see you"

"You too" Meredith smiled.

"Mommy works at St Ambrose sometimes too" Evie smiled "She does her operations there and Aunty Charlotte bosses everyone about"

"Charlotte King, Chief of Staff, I'm sure you've met"

"Ah, I do recall it" Meredith said with a slight laugh.

"Terrifying huh?" Addison smirked.

"She's like LA Bailey" Meredith chuckled "So, how are you? I mean it's been almost 6 years, god that went fast"

"We're good aren't we Evie" Addison smiled.

"Yep" Evie nodded.

"Good, that's good" Meredith smiled.

"Well, we best get, going" Addison breathed "Someone needs to get home and get to bed…."

"But…." Evie started.

"You've got kindergarten tomorrow Evie" Addison said with a slight laugh "Home, snack, bed, no questions"

"Fine" Evie huffed.

"She looks just like you" Meredith said quietly as she looked down at Evie.

"Yeah" Addison smiled "Well um, here" she said pulling a business card from her bag and handing it to Meredith "Maybe we could, go out and have a drink or something, catch up"

"I'd like that" Meredith smiled "Are you free Friday night?"

"As a bird" Addison nodded "I just need to get a sitter for Evie and stuff so, call me tomorrow?"

"Ok" Meredith smiled "Bye Addison, bye Evie"

"Bye Meredith" Evie grinned.

"Bye" Addison said quietly as she carried on past Meredith, who had a huge smile on her face.

~x~

"Hey" Meredith smiled as Addison approached her in the bar on Friday night.

"Hey" Addison smiled sitting down "Sorry I'm late, Evie decided she didn't want to stay over at Aunty Naomi's anymore, it was full on tantrum central, but all is well, Naomi bribed her with ice cream and a late night so…."

"Don't worry about it" Meredith smiled "Martini" she said pushing it across the table.

"Thanks" Addison smiled taking a sip.

"Why didn't she want to go?"

"I don't really go out a lot" Addison said quietly "It's just me and her y'know? I don't like to leave her"

"I know" Meredith said softly "Well maybe, maybe we could do something together, all 3 of us, I mean, if you want too, if she wants too"

"She really liked you" Addison smiled "I'm sure she'd love you to come over and play Disney Princess Dress Up with you, and there is no way out of that game, I've tried"

"Oh well I'm an expert in that game" Meredith said almost proudly.

"Oh really?" Addison laughed.

"Yeah I, you remember my sister Molly?"

"Sure" Addison nodded.

"Well our other sister Lexie started her internship when you first came to visit, I didn't really want to know her at first but, she's probably one of the most persistent people I know" Meredith laughed "She ended up moving in with me and then Molly and her husband moved back to Seattle when Laura was almost 3, and now I'm Aunty Meredith, I didn't think I ever would be but, I am, she's almost 8 now" she said showing Addison the picture on the background of her phone.

"Wow" Addison smiled "She's beautiful, she looks a lot like you"

"If you put a picture of me, Molly and Laura all at the same age together it could be the same person, Lexie looks more like her Mom" Meredith smiled.

"Well I'm, I'm happy that you sorted things out with them, sometimes it's nice to have family who are, really family, I miss that" Addison said sadly, Meredith looked at her questionably "My parents stopped calling years ago, my brother moved out here for a year when Evie was 1 and even though we try to stay in contact, it's not the same"

"Well sometimes blood doesn't matter for anything" Meredith shrugged.

"I agree" Addison smiled "That's what I have to try and explain to Evie, when she asks about not having a Dad"

"I'm sure she'll understand better when she's older" Meredith said softly "She's a great kid Addison, I can't believe how grown up she is, Derek showed me a picture of her years ago when she was still a baby and now, now she's this feisty little, person"

"I know" Addison said with a proud smile "I want her to stop growing up, she doesn't quite hate me yet, but I know in 10 years time I'm going to be Satan in her eyes"

"Ruler of all that is Evil" Meredith said with a grin.

"How could I forget" Addison chuckled "So, how are you Meredith? How's the fellowship?"

"It's good" Meredith smiled "Hard, but good, Derek thinks I don't know that he's been calling to check up on my progress, but I'm on to him"

"Why didn't you take a job with him? I mean, he is the best, and you're still, friends, right?"

"Of course" Meredith nodded "He's still one of my best friends, it's just, I needed change, I've learnt so so much from him, probably more than most would during their residency, even he agreed that a change would be good for me, and to be honest, I was kind of sick of the rain, I need some sun, I mean look how pale I am" she said gesturing to her chest, Addison tried not to stare at the tiny cleavage Meredith was showing, she coughed awkwardly and sipped on her drink.

"Well, maybe that's what we could do with Evie, my deck is right on the beach, we could soak up the sun while she builds sandcastles, she still loves it even though she's lived on the beach all her life"

"I'd like that" Meredith smiled "Anyway, not that I don't love hearing about Evie, what about you? What do you do now? I mean, how's work and everything?"

"Work is, really good" Addison nodded "It works for me anyway, I hated it at first, one patient a day, it drove me crazy, but as soon as I had a newborn in my arms, god did I appreciate it" she said with a laugh "We run the practice as a team, I mean, Sam and Naomi will always be the brains behind it all, but we kind of had, financial trouble a couple of years back, I ended up taking over for a little while, it all got very complicated, and to get us all fixed and back to normal we decided to buy some of Naomi and Sam's shares, so we're all equal partners, and the practice has never been better, the money is pouring in, I get to drop Evie off at kindergarten in the morning and pick her up in the afternoon, I get weekends, I still get surgeries but I get to pick and choose when and how often, life is, it's pretty great"

"Good" Meredith smiled "I'm glad, you, you look good Addison, you look, really happy"

"I am happy" Addison said softly "Moving here was, the best thing I ever did, in Seattle I was, pretty miserable, and for the first couple of months here I didn't quite know how I felt, but then I had pregnancy hormones to add to it all so, I was a bit of a mess, but I really came to, love it here"

"I'm sorry" Meredith said quietly.

"What for?" Addison frowned.

"That you were so miserable in Seattle, I'm sorry" Meredith sighed "I didn't ever say it, ever, and that was, horrible of me, I mean when you first came to Seattle I didn't have anything to apologize for, I didn't know anything about you, so it wasn't my fault, but the prom, the prom was, I could've stopped it and I didn't, and I just want you to know, I am so so sorry"

"Meredith" Addison said reaching across the table and taking her hand "It's ok" she said softly "That was, a long time ago, and, I never hated you, or blamed you, but I was disappointed in you, and it hurt, and not because my husband slept with someone else because, I knew he loved you, and I knew it was only a matter of time before we went ahead with the divorce, but you, I felt like we were becoming, friends, and it hurt that you could, do that to me, but I didn't hate you, and god when I saw you on that table and, you were slipping away from us, it felt like my heart was going to explode, I really, cared about you Meredith, I do care about you, and I always regretted not telling you that" she looked up to Meredith's eyes and saw tears glistening in them "Hey, Meredith I didn't…."

"Erm" Meredith said with a slight cough, pulling her hand away from Addison's and standing "I just remembered I have to, be somewhere so, I'll see you later Addison" she whispered tearfully, rushing towards the entrance of the bar, without even thinking Addison followed her.

"Meredith" she called out "Meredith wait" she said running a little "Meredith" she said grabbing her wrist, as she came face to face with her she found Meredith with tears streaming down her cheeks "Meredith" she whispered softly "Mer what, what's wrong?"

"It doesn't, matter" Meredith sniffled "I'm just being stupid, I really should go"

"No" Addison said firmly "You can't just run away from me, you can't just, I can't let you run away and, not know what's wrong, Meredith please talk to me, what, what did I, did I say something or…."

"No" Meredith whispered "No it's, it's me I'm just, it's me, I never got over you leaving Addison" she said quietly "I tried, I tried but, it never happened, you walked into my life and turned it upside down, and I tried so hard to hate you for it, but I couldn't, because you're beautiful and kind and smart and funny and, you deserved so much better than how we treated you, I loved him, I really did, but then we just started to, fall out of love, and all of those feelings, the love, I felt it for someone else, I felt it, for you" she said disbelievingly "But then you're in LA and you're pregnant and, I couldn't say anything to you because you had all of that going on in your life and, you're straight" she said with a laugh "You're straight and, you have this perfect daughter and, I couldn't interrupt your life like that, so I watched you walk away, twice I watched you walk away, but I can't do that again, I can't do that again so this time, I'm walking away, before I get in too deep" she breathed, as she turned to walk away Addison pulled on her wrist hard, their lips came together, Addison slowly let go of Meredith's wrists and moved her hands to her face, Meredith's hands moved to wrap around Addison's body.

"I am going to kill Derek Shepherd" Addison whispered as their lips parted, their foreheads pressed together.

"What?" Meredith asked with confusion.

"When I came back, when I was pregnant, he told me, by accident, that you were hung up on someone, didn't tell me who, but he said you were, and I kept asking, but he just, wouldn't tell me, he asked why I cared so much, I didn't even have to say anything and he knew"

"Knew what?" Meredith asked shakily.

"That I, was hung up on you" Addison whispered "And I have a feeling, he knew you were hung up on me too"

"I am going to kill Derek Shepherd" Meredith said with a slight laugh "I guess, we need to talk"

"Yeah" Addison said quietly "How about, we get a cab back to my place, I have wine"

"Ok" Meredith smiled "Let's go"

"Ok" Addison sighed.

~x~

As Addison went into her kitchen to pour some wine Meredith looked around the living room, she walked the length of the fireplace, glancing at every photo that stood on it, she reached the last one, a picture of Addison asleep on a sofa, a sleeping newborn Evie on her chest, Meredith smiled softly and stroked her finger against the edge of the frame.

"Here" Addison said passing her a glass of wine.

"Thanks" Meredith smiled accepting it and taking a sip "I was just, looking at the photos, this one's beautiful" she said softly.

"Thanks" Addison smiled "This one's my favourite" she said picking out the one in the middle, it was a picture of Evie dressed in a princess costume, putting make-up on to two men "This was taken on her 4th birthday, that's her Uncle Cooper and Uncle Pete, we work together at the practice, but we're all like family, Maya, Naomi and Sam's daughter, she's 20 now so she's all grown up and at college, Evie came along just in time, they all love her, let her dress them up in anything and everything"

"Got them wrapped around her little finger huh" Meredith said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah" Addison smiled.

"Who's this?" Meredith asked pointing to the picture of Evie with a boy who looked a little younger than her, both of them sat on the edge of Addison's decking enjoying an ice cream.

"Ah, Lucas" Addison smiled "He's about 10 months younger than Evie, he's Pete and Violet's son"

"He's cute" Meredith smiled "Probably going to be a little heartbreaker"

"Probably" Addison said with a slight laugh "I guess we should, talk"

"Yeah, I guess we should" Meredith sighed.

"Let's sit" she said leading her to the sofa, they sat down close to her, Addison's fingers brushing against Meredith's arm as they twisted to face each other.

"I really wish you would've said something" Meredith said quietly.

"Me too" Addison breathed "And you, you should've said something"

"You were pregnant Addison" Meredith sighed "I couldn't just, intrude on your life like that"

"I know" Addison sighed "I know it's, I know that, this is just, this sucks"

"Yeah, it does" Meredith said quietly "It's, it was a long time ago Addison, and I just, I think we, we'd be making a mistake to just, go into something, if you even, want to do that"

"I've wanted to do that for so long" Addison said softly "But you're right, starting something right now would be, stupid, I mean it's been a long time since I moved out here, our lives are different now, so how about, we stay friends, we get to know each other properly, you can get to know Evie, we'll be friends"

"Friends" Meredith smiled.

"Hi" Addison said holding out her hand "I'm Addison Montgomery, it's nice to meet you"

"Meredith Grey" Meredith smiled shaking her hand "It's nice to meet you too"

~x~

"Derek Shepherd I am going to kill you" Meredith snapped as Derek answered his phone the next morning.

"Good morning to you too Meredith" he smirked.

"You knew?" she exclaimed "You knew this entire time that she liked me back and you didn't think to tell me that? Are you serious?"

"Meredith we just didn't want you to get hurt, she was pregnant and, we knew you wouldn't be ready for that so…."

"What d'you mean we?" she frowned.

"Uh, um, well, I uh, may have told Cristina"

"You what?" she exclaimed "So all this time my two best friends have kept this a secret! Seriously?"

"Did something happen?" Derek asked.

"We kissed" Meredith said quietly "But we, we've decided just to be friends, for now at least, it's just been, a long time since we've been anywhere near each other so, we're getting to know each other, as friends"

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"I guess" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry Mer" he said softly "You just, you said yourself you didn't want to go there when she had so much going on in her life, I didn't want to confuse you even more"

"I know" she sighed.

"And I really think, if it was meant to be, then it'll happen"

"Maybe" Meredith replied "You're too good to me y'know that?"

"I know" Derek said with a slight laugh "I have to go but, I'll talk to you soon?"

"Talk to you soon" Meredith smiled "Love you"

"Love you too"

_Part 3 of 4 to follow…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Never Let You Go  
__Part 3 of 4  
__~x~_

**1 month later.**

"Meredith look at this one!" Evie exclaimed from where she sat on the sand building sandcastles.

"Wow Evie that's amazing" Meredith smiled from her sun lounger "Why don't you build another one to show your Mommy"

"Ok" Evie smiled happily.

"Hey" Addison said walking out onto the deck "Here" she said passing her a glass of ice cold lemonade "Thanks" Meredith smiled taking a sip and putting the glass down on the table between the two loungers, she couldn't help but watch as Addison sat on the edge of her lounger and massaged sun screen into her long legs, she wore a red bikini, showing off her flat stomach, Meredith was amazed at how good she still looked.

"Meredith?" Addison said snapping Meredith out of her reverie.

"Uh, yeah" Meredith stuttered.

"Can you put some on my back?" she said holding out the bottle of sun screen.

"Yeah, sure" Meredith said taking the bottle from her, she patted the edge of her lounger, Addison sat down, Meredith moved so she knelt behind her, she squeezed some of the sun screen onto her hands and started to massage it into Addison's skin, she started at her lower back and moved up to her shoulders "You're a little tense here" she said as she massaged the nape of her neck.

"Pretty much always am unless I get to a spa, which is, never anymore" Addison said with a slight laugh "God you're good at that" she breathed as Meredith continued to massage her "You need to put some on too remember" she said picking the bottle of sunscreen from where Meredith had put it beside her and waving it a little.

"Yes Mom" Meredith smirked, she took the bottle and started to massage it into her skin "Can you do my back?" she whispered into Addison's ear, Addison shivered a little and nodded, they swapped places and Addison started to massage the sun screen into Meredith's smooth skin.

"I caught you looking Mer" Addison whispered "And seriously, if we're going to not do this, you need to stop that"

"Not my fault you look good in a bikini" Meredith smirked.

"I hate you" Addison mumbled.

"No you don't" Meredith laughed "Look at her" she smiled softly, nodding in Evie's direction "She really loves it out here doesn't she"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "She's definitely an LA girl, she'd hate it in Seattle, all the rain, she loves New York though, I took her there last Christmas"

"I've never been"

"You've never been to New York? Like, ever?"

"No" Meredith shrugged "Never had a reason too"

"You don't need a reason to go to New York Meredith" Addison laughed "Well, I guess I'll have to take you"

"What are you doing this christmas?" Meredith asked looking over her shoulder.

"I think it's just me and Evie this year, Sam, Naomi and Maya are all going to his Mom's, Pete and Violet are taking Lucas to Florida, Charlotte and Cooper don't leave the bedroom, and Dell take's Betsey to her Aunts so, just christmas at home"

"Well, what if we went to New York? Me, you and Evie? I know it's 4 months away but, I'd like that, if you would"

"I'd love that" Addison said softly, their eyes connected, they slowly started to move towards each other.

"Mommy look" Evie exclaimed breaking the moment.

"That's great sweetie" Addison smiled "Come and put some more sunscreen on"

"But…."

"Evie, sunscreen" Addison said waving the bottle a little, Meredith watched as Addison moved over to the other lounger and put sunscreen on Evie, smiling softly the entire time.

~x~

"She was out like a light" Meredith smiled as she joined Addison on the sofa, sitting slighting turned so she faced Addison.

"I'm not surprised, she's used a lot of energy today" Addison said with a slight laugh "You're really good with her y'know"

"Really?" Meredith asked "Because I'm not usually good with kids, except for Laura, it's like Mom's, Mom's and kids generally don't like me"

"Well I haven't spoken to my Mom in years so that's that problem solved" Addison smirked "And I know my daughter, and trust me, she loves you already"

"I love her too" Meredith said softly "We're not good at this just friends thing are we?" she sighed.

"No" Addison laughed "I think it was good that we tried though, I mean we did last a month" she said playing with Meredith's fingers "The thing is, all I really want to do now, is kiss you"

"Go ahead" Meredith whispered, Addison leaned forward, her fingers brushing against Meredith's cheek as their lips touched "Screw friendship" Meredith breathed out.

"I agree" Addison said with a slight laugh "Stay with me tonight" she said softly "Just to sleep"

"What about Evie?" Meredith asked quietly "I don't want to, freak her out"

"We'll just talk to her" Addison said softly "She'll be ok Mer, she's a smart girl, she might not understand it entirely, but, Meredith all she'll care about is whether you'll come for dinner again" she laughed "She loves you, I, love you" she said quietly.

"I love you too" Meredith whispered, kissing her again "Ok I'll, I'll stay tonight"

"Ok" Addison smiled "Let's watch a movie or something"

"Sure" Meredith smiled.

~x~

"Mmm, morning" Meredith mumbled as she felt Addison kiss her awake.

"Morning" Addison whispered back.

"I don't want to get up" Meredith yawned, snuggling further against Addison's body.

"Me either" Addison said as she caressed Meredith's warm skin "I love having you in my bed"

"I love being in your bed" Meredith said accepting a kiss "Maybe I should go though, before Evie wakes up"

"Mer" Addison said softly "It's ok"

"How are we even going to explain this?" Meredith sighed "She's 5 years old Addie"

"All she needs to know, is that we love each other, and we love her" Addison said stroking her cheek "That's all that matters"

"I guess so" Meredith sighed.

"She usually comes in here any time now" Addison said quietly.

"God what the hell is wrong with me, I'm scared of a 5 year old" Meredith chuckled.

"Don't worry about it" Addison laughed back "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" she said pecking Meredith's lips and moving into the bathroom, Meredith sat up a little and let out a yawn, she looked to the door as it opened.

"Meredith" Evie beamed, quickly jumping up onto the bed and kneeling next to her "Where's Mommy?"

"She's in the bathroom, she'll be back in a second" Meredith replied with a small smile.

"You like my Mommy don't you" Evie said simply.

"I do" Meredith said softly "I like your Mommy a lot"

"Good" Evie smiled.

"Morning sweetie" Addison smiled as she walked into the room, she climbed onto the bed and kissing her forehead softly "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep" Evie nodded "Mommy, Meredith likes you"

"I know" Addison said with a slight laugh "I like her too, and you do don't you sweetie"

"Yep" Evie smiled.

"Honey, you know how Aunty Violet and Uncle Pete love each other, how they're, a couple" Addison started.

"Uh-huh" Evie nodded.

"Well, you see the thing is, me and Meredith love each other like that too"

"So you're, a couple" Evie said slowly "But, but you're both, you're both girls" she said with a slight whisper.

"That doesn't matter sweetie" Addison said with a small smile "Some people, like me and Meredith, can like girls and boys, some people like, Uncle Pete, just like girls, and some people like Aunty Violet just like boys, but it doesn't matter, you can love who you want to love"

"Ok" Evie smiled "Are you going to stay here lots Meredith?" she asked.

"Well, if your Mommy wants me here" Meredith smiled softly "And you, I wouldn't stay here if you didn't want me here"

"I want you here" Evie said moving to sit on her lap "Cuz Mommy loves you, and I love you and you love us right?"

"I do" Meredith smiled "I really love you guys"

"Do you want some pancakes?" Evie asked.

"I'd love some pancakes" Meredith said with a slight laugh.

"Ok Evie, go downstairs and put some cartoons on, Mommy will be down to make some pancakes in a second" Addison smiled.

"Okay" Evie said bounding off the bed and down the stairs.

"Well, that went better than I expected" Meredith smiled.

"Told you" Addison said nudging her a little.

"I know" Meredith smiled, brushing their lips together "Come on, we should go downstairs, I need to taste these pancakes"

"Ok" Addison laughed.

~x~

**4 months later.**

"Mommy look it's the big christmas tree!" Evie beamed, tugging on Addison's arm as they walked towards the tree at the Rockefeller Centre.

"Wow Evie, it's looks even better than last year doesn't it" Addison smiled "So, what d'you think Mer, Christmas in New York, pretty great huh?" Addison said looking to Meredith who held Evie's other hand.

"Yeah it's, it's certainly different" Meredith said with a slight laugh "And this one seems to love it" she said nodding to Evie.

"Sorry honey but you're going to have to get used to 2 very christmas crazy girls" Addison laughed.

"You're worth it" Meredith said reaching across and kissing Addison's cheek, Addison smiled and they carried on walking towards the tree, they stopped and looked up at it.

"Meredith? Are you my Mommy now too?" Evie said looking up to her.

"I…" Meredith started "Well I…uh"

"I think that's something me and Meredith need to talk about together Evie" Addison replied.

"Ok" Evie sighed "It's just, I know I don't have a Daddy, cuz Aunty Nae helped you get me a different way, but, but you said you're a couple like Aunty Violet and Uncle Pete and they're Lucas's Mommy and Daddy and, Meredith can't be my Daddy cuz she's not a boy so that means she's, she's like another Mommy, right?"

"Evie, we'll talk about this later" Addison said squeezing her hand "Why don't we go and get some ice skates, show Meredith how good you are"

"Ok" Evie beamed.

"Mer…" Addison started, noticing how freaked out she looked "Meredith we'll talk about it tonight ok?" Meredith nodded slightly in reply and let Evie lead her to the ice skating rink.

~x~

"Today has been nice" Addison said softly as she curled up in bed with Meredith that night, Evie sleeping in the next room of their hotel suite.

"Yeah" Meredith said quietly "I think I'm gonna have a huge bruise on my ass from that stupid ice rink though"

"Oh my poor baby" Addison said kissing her gently "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" she teased.

"Shut up" Meredith said with a slight laugh, when their laughs died down Meredith let out a slight sigh.

"Mer, I'm not expecting you to be, another Mom to her" Addison said quietly "That's not what I'm expecting at all, of course you're going to be in her life, and, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so, that means you being in her life too, but I'd never, make you do anything you weren't comfortable with, I've raised her on my own for a long time, nothing needs to change"

"I don't want you to raise her on your own, I can't just, sit back and watch that" Meredith said quietly "I just, I don't want to be her second Mommy, and not be taken seriously, because I mean, she barely knows me, none of your friends really know me, and what if they say it's too fast? And what if I'm bad at it? I've never really thought about being a Mom and, how do I know what I'm doing? I could screw her up forever and, I love her too much to do that"

"Oh honey" Addison said stroking her cheek a little "Evie loves you so much, and she was the one who brought it up, my friends want to know you, and, if they think it's too fast it's their problem because I don't, and you won't be bad at it, you're not bad at it, you're great with her. And as for knowing what you're doing, do you think I do?" she laughed "Mer, I had a fair idea what to do with a newborn baby but after that, I hadn't got a clue, I still don't, you have no idea how many times Naomi has got panicky phone calls from me because I don't know what I'm doing, it's natural to worry, and you will not screw her up anymore that I probably will" she smirked "So if you want to do it, if you want to be, her other Mommy, then I'm ok with that, I'm, more than ok with that, the ball is in your court Mer"

"I, I want to, be her other Mommy" Meredith said tentatively.

"Then we'll tell her in the morning" Addison said softly "I love you Meredith" she said kissing her slowly.

"I love you too" Meredith whispered back, they both looked up when the bedroom door opened slightly.

"Mommy" Evie whimpered "I had a bad dream"

"Come here sweetie" Addison said holding out her hand, Evie climbed up onto the bed and slipped under the covers between Addison and Meredith "It's ok Evie, you're ok" she said kissing against her hair "It was just a dream, you're ok"

"I was scared Mommy" Evie mumbled.

"Evie, y'know when you're watching TV and you get bored or you don't like what you're watching, what do you do?" Meredith asked, Addison looked to her and frowned "Go with it" she whispered.

"Erm….change the channel" Evie replied, turning to look at Meredith.

"That's right" Meredith smiled "So the next time you have a dream you don't like, all you need to do, is change the channel"

"Really?" Evie gasped.

"Really" Meredith nodded "Just try it, next time you have a bad dream, try it"

"Ok" Evie smiled, wrapping her arms around Meredith and cuddling close to her.

"Laura used to have nightmares, Molly googled it" she shrugged when Addison looked at her curiously.

"Right" Addison said with a slight laugh "Tell her" she whispered, Meredith nodded a little.

"Evie?" Meredith said gently "Y'know what you were asking earlier, about me being your Mommy, well that's, if that's what you want, then I'll be your other Mommy"

"Really?" Evie beamed.

"Really" Meredith smiled.

"But I can't call you Mommy too cuz we might get confused, I'm gonna call you…." Evie started with a look of concentration on her face "Mamma" she finished "Aunty Charlotte calls her Mommy Mamma"

"Mamma it is then" Meredith said with a slight laugh "I love you sweetie" she said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Mamma" Evie giggled.

"Ok little miss, time for sleep" Addison said tickling her sides a little.

"Ok" Evie yawned "Night Mommy, Night Mamma"

"Night Evie" Addison and Meredith replied before they all snuggled together and slowly fell to sleep.

_Part 4 of 4 to follow…_

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of your support and kind reviews so far :) Only one part left! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's the last part :) Thanks for all of your reviews so far! Hope you enjoy it xx**

_

* * *

_

_Never Let You Go  
__Part 4 of 4  
__~x~_

**2 years later. **

"Evie can you come down here a second?" Meredith shouted up the stairs of the house she now shared with Addison and Evie.

"Coming Mamma" Evie said running down them "What's up?"

"Come here sweetie" Meredith said leading her to the sofa "I want to ask you something, about me and Mommy"

"Okay" Evie said slowly.

"How would you feel, if me and your Mom got married?"

"Really?" Evie asked with wide eyes.

"Really" Meredith said with a slight laugh "I was thinking of asking her tomorrow, for our anniversary, but I want you to be ok with it, because that would mean that, I'm here forever"

"I want you here forever" Evie smiled "Ask her, she'll be really happy, I know she will"

"Ok" Meredith said softly "I'll ask her"

"Good" Evie smiled.

"Now, do you want to come and pick some rings?" Meredith asked.

"Ok" Evie smiled happily.

"Our little secret though"

"Our little secret" Evie nodded.

~x~

"Mer? You ok?" Addison asked as she lay in bed with Meredith that evening "You seem a little, distant"

"No no I'm, I'm good" Meredith smiled "I'm great, I'm really great"

"What are you thinking about baby?" Addison said stroking her cheek.

"You" Meredith said softly "Us, our future"

"You are?" Addison asked with a small smile.

"Yeah" Meredith sighed "Addie, you are, everything to me, I love you so so much and, I know that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, so today, me and Evie, we went and bought these" she said pulling a small box out of the bedside table and opening it "And I'd really, really love it if you considered, being my wife"

"Really?" Addison whispered.

"Yes really" Meredith said softly stroking her cheek "I want to marry you Addison, if you want to marry me"

"Yes" Addison nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek "Yes, of course I would" she said kissing her "Yes"

"This one's yours" Meredith said shakily taking one of the rings "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful" Addison said letting Meredith slip it onto her finger "It's perfect Mer, and yours, it's perfect for you" she said taking the other ring and putting it on Meredith's finger "I love you so much" she smiled.

"I love you too" Meredith said kissing her slowly "So much"

"How the hell did you get Evie to stay quiet about this?" Addison laughed.

"I have no idea" Meredith laughed back "Especially since she's been bouncing off the walls all day about it"

"Why don't you adopt her" Addison said quietly.

"Really?" Meredith asked "You really want me to, really?"

"Mer just because you didn't give birth to her doesn't make you any less of a mother, you're her Mamma, you take her to school and, help her with her homework, you took time off work when she had chicken pox and, you're her Mom, so if you want too, I'd really, really love it if, if she was Evie Elizabeth Forbes Montgomery-Grey" she said with a slight laugh.

"I'd love that too" Meredith said trying to hold back a tear "God you have no idea how much I love you both Addie"

"Oh I think I do" Addison whispered before pressing their lips together.

"Momma, did you do it yet?" Evie shouted through the door, Addison and Meredith both laughed, dropping their foreheads together.

"Come in Evie" Meredith called out, Evie slowly opened the bedroom door.

"How would you like to be the maid of honor when we get married?" Addison asked.

"You said yes?"

"Of course I said yes baby girl, come here" Addison laughed, Evie jumped up onto the bed and sat in between Addison and Meredith.

"What does a maid of honor do?" Evie asked.

"Well she's the boss of all the other bridesmaids, and you like being bossy don't you" Meredith laughed.

"Yep" Evie smiled.

"D'you know what else is happening now me and Mamma are getting married?" Addison asked.

"No" Evie said slowly "What?"

"Mamma is going to adopt you" Addison smiled "So that means that, we're all going to be Forbes Montgomery-Greys"

"If you want to be" Meredith added.

"Yes!" Evie said throwing her arms around Meredith's neck "I love you so much Mamma"

"I love you too sweetie, so much" Meredith said softly "Now come on, back to bed, sleep time" she said tickling her a little.

"Fine" Evie sighed "Night Mamma, Night Mommy"

"Night Evie" Addison said softly "Love you"

"Love you too" Evie said skipping back out of the bedroom.

"Well, that went well" Meredith smiled.

"Of course it did" Addison said kissing her gently "I love you Meredith"

"I love you Addison" Meredith smiled back.

~x~

**18 months later.**

"Mmm, good morning" Addison grinned lazily as Meredith kissed her awake.

"Good morning baby, Happy Anniversary" Meredith said brushing their lips together again.

"Happy Anniversary to you too" Addison smiled.

"I want to talk to you about something later, when Evie's with Nae"

"What is it honey?" Addison said stroking her cheek softly.

"It can wait until tonight, over dinner, I'm cooking remember"

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Addison said eyeing her carefully.

"Addie, trust me" Meredith laughed "I've got this in the bag, I promise"

"Are you sure?" Addison asked.

"I'm sure" Meredith smirked.

"Happy Anniversary!" Evie said bursting into the room.

"Good morning baby girl" Addison laughed "Come on up" she said patting the bed, Evie jumped up onto the bed and settled herself between Meredith and Addison.

"Do I have to go to school?" she asked.

"Yes Evie" Meredith said with a slight laugh "Aunty Nae is picking you up remember, you're going to have a nice girly sleepover"

"But its your anniversary, I should stay here with you and celebrate!" Evie exclaimed "I'll be really really good I promise"

"Yes you will, at school" Addison smirked.

"Fine" Evie sighed.

"Come on, let's go and get you some breakfast" Meredith said kissing Evie's temple.

"Ok" Evie said climbing off the bed "You have to come too Mom"

"I'll be right there sweetie" Addison said softly.

"You have to come with Mamma" Evie said with a smile "You have to come to breakfast together"

"Okay" Addison said slowly, herself and Meredith followed Evie down the stairs.

"What's all this?" Meredith asked with a slight laugh as they looked at the table set up with flowers, juice and an array of breakfast food.

"I made this for you" Evie said passing them a handmade anniversary card.

"Evie it's beautiful, thank you" Addison said kissing the top of her head "Did Uncle Sam help you with all of this?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Only with the hot stuff but I put it all on the table by myself" Evie said proudly "He used his spare key and came over to wake me up before your alarm, we kept it secret all week!"

"Wow Evie, thank you" Meredith said hugging her "Do you know what else this is an anniversary of?"

"What?" Evie asked.

"The day you sweetie, officially became my little girl, and that was the best part about marrying your Mom, I love you Evie"

"I love you too Mamma" Evie said hugging her tightly.

"I love both of you" Addison smiled softly "Now come on, let's eat"

"Ok" Evie smiled, instantly heading for the stack of pancakes, Meredith and Addison laughed softly before joining her.

~x~

"Mer? Do you need any help in there?" Addison called out as she sat in the living room that evening.

"I'm almost done Addie, relax" Meredith called out with a slight laugh.

"It's your anniversary too" Addison said moving to stand by the kitchen counter "I feel like I should be doing something"

"Why don't you set the table then" Meredith said with a small smirk "This should be ready in 5 minutes"

"What are we even eating?" Addison asked as she started to set the table "It smells great"

"Don't sound so surprised" Meredith laughed "It's Risotto with Asparagus, which is an aphrodisiac if you didn't already know" she said raising a suggestive eyebrow, Addison laughed at her a little "And then for dessert, well, you'll have to wait and see won't you"

"I guess I will" Addison said with a slight grin "I can't believe you cooked without burning anything"

"I may have been spending a little time with Sam while you've been working" Meredith said with a small smile as she served up the Risotto "I just wanted to do something different for our first anniversary, and me cooking, definitely different"

"Well thank you baby, I'm sure it tastes amazing" Addison said moving to her side and kissing her softly.

"Sit down, I'll grab the wine and be over in a second" Meredith smiled, Addison lit the candles she had set up on the table and sat down, Meredith placed their plates on the table and poured 2 glasses of wine.

"Well…." Meredith said expectantly, Addison took a bite of the Risotto, Meredith watched as she chewed and swallowed.

"Wow, Mer that's great" Addison smiled "I think you should try and cook more often"

"Baby steps Addie, baby steps" Meredith laughed "Can you believe it's been a year?"

"Not really" Addison said softly "It's been, the best year, the wedding, you adopting Evie, everything has just, fallen into place"

"It has" Meredith smiled "Thank you for letting me into your life" she said kissing her gently "In to both of your lives, it means, the world to me Addie"

"You mean the world to me" Addison smiled back "I'm, so happy we found each other again, properly this time"

"Me too" Meredith said squeezing her hand, they smiled at each other again before eating a little more.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Addison asked "This morning you said you wanted to talk to me about something"

"Oh, yeah, right, that" Meredith nodded "I just, I know this is, a bit, out there and, probably not what you're expecting me to say but, I was thinking that, maybe, maybe we could think about, me maybe, having a, a baby" she stuttered "I mean you know I love Evie like she's my own and, she is, she is my own, she's my daughter, I just thought that maybe she'd like a brother or sister y'know? But if you're over the baby thing then, then that's fine it's, it's just a suggestion and…"

"And breathe" Addison said with a slight laugh "Mer I, I think, I think it's a great idea"

"You, you do?" Meredith stuttered.

"I do" Addison said softly "Extending our family, having a little mini-Meredith" she teased "I think, it's perfect for us, Evie will love it, she's always wanted a brother or sister, and me, I'd have 10 kids if it were possible" she laughed "So, when you're ready, if you really want to do the whole thing, then we can talk to Naomi"

"Soon" Meredith said squeezing her hand "I want to do it soon"

"Ok then" Addison smiled "We'll talk to Naomi"

"Ok" Meredith smiled "I love you Addie"

"I love you too" Addison said softly.

~x~

**1 year later.**

"Momma, is the baby ever gonna get here?" Evie sighed as she lay on Meredith and Addison's bed with Meredith, snuggled against Meredith's side, her hand on the 1 week overdue baby bump that protruded from Meredith's body "Because you said she'd be here last week"

"These things never go as planned sweetie" Meredith said with a slight laugh "But hopefully Aunty Nae and your Mom are going to let me have the good drugs that make her get here even quicker" she chuckled.

"I hope so too" Evie smiled "Am I gonna be a good big sister?"

"Of course you are sweetie" Meredith smiled "She loves you already"

"She does?"

"Oh yeah, whenever you talk to her she always kicks me, she likes your voice, say something to her"

"Ok" Evie said quietly, she moved to kneel on the bed and leaned down closer to Meredith's bump "Hi baby sister" she smiled "I can't wait to meet you, we're going to have so much fun and Mom and Mamma are the best Mommies in the world, so you have to come out soon"

"Here, see" Meredith said taking her hand and putting it on the spot where the baby kicked hard.

"Wow" Evie laughed "Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes, but only for a second, she's probably more uncomfortable than me all squashed up in there"

"I guess so" Evie said lying back next to Meredith.

"There are my girls" Addison smiled as she walked into the bedroom "How are you feeling honey?"

"Ok" Meredith said with a small smile.

"Mom, can you please give Mamma the good drugs so the baby can get here?" Evie asked.

"The good drugs huh?" Addison laughed "Have you had any Braxton hicks today?" she asked Meredith.

"A couple this morning" Meredith sighed.

"Baby been moving around much?"

"About the same as usual"

"Then no, Mommy can't have the good drugs yet" Addison smirked "But, maybe tomorrow we can go to the practice and take a look"

"Yes!" Evie said excitably "Did you get more soda Mom?" she asked as she jumped off the bed.

"In the refrigerator" Addison replied.

"Thank you" Evie said running from the room, she ran back in and kissed Meredith's cheek before running back out of the room and down the stairs.

"I have no idea where she gets her energy" Addison laughed as she moved to lie on the bed next to Meredith "You can have the good drugs soon honey" she said pecking her lips.

"Good" Meredith sighed "Why doesn't she want to come out?"

"Because you've made such a good home for her in there" Addison said stroking her stomach softly.

"Usually I'd tell you off for being corny, but because I'm feeling hormonal, I love you" Meredith said kissing her gently.

"I love you too" Addison said with a slight laugh "Honey she'll be here soon, I know she will, and she is going to be so perfect"

"Yeah" Meredith said with a small smile "And then we'll have 2 perfect daughters"

"We will" Addison smiled "I love you all so much" she said moving to place her lips on her bump "I love you baby girl, and I can't wait to meet you, your Mommy and Mamma's little angel and your big sister is so excited…."

"Ow" Meredith groaned out, suddenly clutching at her stomach.

"Mer, honey are you ok?" Addison said sitting up "Is it a contraction?"

"Yeah, I think so" Meredith said breathlessly "It's probably just Braxton Hicks"

"Are you sure?" Addison asked rubbing her bump a little.

"No" Meredith said shakily "Because, because I'm pretty sure my water just broke"

"See, I told you she'd be here soon" Addison beamed "Ok, you just stay calm, I'm gonna call Naomi, and, and we're gonna do this ok?"

"I'm scared" Meredith whispered tearfully.

"Sshh I know, I know it's scary but everything is going to be ok" Addison said gently stroking Meredith's cheek "I promise you"

"Ok" Meredith sniffled "Let's do this then"

"Let's do this" Addison smiled.

~x~

"Ok Evie are you ready to meet your baby sister?" Addison asked as she crouched down in front of Evie hours later.

"Yeah" Evie nodded with a smile.

"Ok" Addison smiled back, she stood up and took Evie's hand to lead her into the birthing suite, the door closing behind them.

"Hi sweetie" Meredith smiled softly as she cradled her newborn in her arms "Come on over"

"Ok" Evie said quietly, she walked over and stood next to the bed, Addison lifted her so she could sit next to Meredith.

"Evie, meet Lucy Abigail, Lucy, meet your big sister Evie" Meredith smiled.

"Hi Lucy" Evie whispered "She's so small Mamma"

"Yeah" Meredith said softly "She is, do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?" Evie smiled.

"Sure, Addie can you…"

"Of course" Addison said taking Lucy from Meredith's arms and helping Evie hold her, Meredith supporting her from underneath.

"I love you Lucy, and I'm gonna be the best big sister in the world" Evie said kissing her forehead gently "And we have the best mommies in the world too" she whispered.

"Sweetie, kiss her again for me so I can get a picture" Addison said pulling out her camera.

"Ok" Evie smiled, she reached down and kissed Evie's forehead again, Addison quickly took a picture.

"Beautiful" she smiled "Just beautiful" she said taking in the view of her family, Meredith caught her eye a simply smiled, never feeling so complete.

_The End._


End file.
